High voltage converters for generating a direct voltage from a pulse-shaped volage, where the level of the direct voltage can be varied by regulating the pulse width of incoming voltage pulses are generally known in a plurality of embodiments. The Swedish Pat. No. 7707182, for example, describes a clock pulse-controlled unit for mains connection, which is intended for lower voltages, but in which the primary side of the incorporated transformer is connected to controllable switching members and the secondary side is connected to a smoothing filter. The transformer in the known converter has a plurality of secondary windings, across which are obtained the voltage-stabilized output voltage and an unstablized output voltage.